


测谎仪

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 好像是去年？也许是更久之前？写下的文章，但一直没有结尾所以没有发，今天重新读了读果然还是想把这个故事写完。送给这个世界上最温柔的他们。
Relationships: 陈信宏/吴青峰
Kudos: 2
Collections: 可以一读





	测谎仪

**Author's Note:**

> 好像是去年？也许是更久之前？写下的文章，但一直没有结尾所以没有发，今天重新读了读果然还是想把这个故事写完。送给这个世界上最温柔的他们。

出道十五年，见识过大大小小形形色色不同的场面，也经历过许多或尴尬或紧张的情景，吴青峰原以为不会再有什么能让以紧张为常态的他感到更无措的局面，但是他错了。

他来参加这个节目说真的完全是看在和s及康永哥的情分上，相信他们不会对自己太残忍，才欣然答应的。亏他还特意带了两张写了赠语附了签名的新专辑来上节目，早知道就给他们画两坨大便算了！说什么给他要给他准备特别惊喜，明明就只有惊吓而已啊！

青峰想着，更加怨念地盯着那个正在检测他心率的仪器，巴不得它马上立刻原地爆炸。然而他越是激动心虚，那仪器就越是不安分，眼看那数值即将再一次飙红，青峰终于忍不住道：

“哎哟这个要玩到什么时候了啦！”他一脸怨念地瞪向主持座上两个看好戏的人，怒嗔道，“我们难得见一次欸，你们真的要这样对我吗！”

“不是，我们什么也没做啊。”小s有些哭笑不得道，“你觉得刚才那些题目里有哪一题太超过了吗，根本就是你自己太敏感了吧。”

确实，一直到刚才为止，青峰都没有被问到特别敏感或者隐私的问题。甚至可以说，这些题目的尺度比起当年他去《康熙来了》的时候要小太多太多，充其量就是小学生水平。如果放在平时，这种问题他随便一个哈哈就能搪塞过去。

但是，今天的节目组不知道从哪里弄来了一个测谎仪。只要他稍有心虚，这该死的机子就会给出警报，弄得他原本张口就来的搪塞之词就像被狗吃了一样，支支吾吾半天也说不出个所以然。于是这短短半小时下来，他是越录越紧张，越来越心虚，整个人都快成精神恍惚了。

“算了算了，先让他休息一下吧，工作人员麻烦关一下这个机器。”好在，康永哥终于良心发现救了青峰一把。

看到那机器的电源灯终于暗下去后，青峰肉眼可见地大松一口气。虽然机器并没有被收走，但至少接下来他可以放松一阵子。

“你刚刚真的大喘气欸。至于吗，我们也没问什么可怕的问题吧？”小s似乎是有些意外道。

“是没有啦。”放松下来的青峰有些不适地换了个姿势，因为他发现自己竟然出了一些汗，“但有这个在就会让人不自觉地紧张。”

“你刚才反应最大的地方好像是在圈内好友的那一题上。”康永哥说着回头看了一眼身旁的题板，“请说出你在圈内关系最好的一位朋友。”他重复了一下题目后再度看向青峰，好奇道，“这个问题不应该很简单吗，你为什么这么紧张？”

“因为它问的是‘最’啊。”青峰解释道，“这不管怎么答都会得罪人啊。”

“可是你在圈内最要好的朋友不就是张悬吗？”康永哥不解道。

“没有。”青峰摇头道，“我对我的朋友都是一视同仁的，我跟每个人都那么要好，没有最要好。”

“怎么可能，我不信。”小s摇头否定道，“肯定会有关系最好的朋友啊。就是那种你可以放心在他面前大讲别人坏话，把自己家钥匙交给他，把银行卡密码告诉他也没关系的人，你难道没有吗？”

“我从来不讲别人坏话啊。”青峰道。

“那你银行卡密码会随便告诉别人吗？”小s又问道。

“那如果按你这么说，算是有一两个关系比较亲密的吧。”青峰道。

终于打听到了什么的小s顿时来了精神，好奇道：“是谁。”

“欸，这一题不是已经过了吗？”青峰试图耍赖道。

“不行，你刚才并没有回答这个问题。”康永哥及时出来打断了他的耍赖行为。

青峰顿时泄了气，紧接着又撒娇般地窝进沙发里，抓起一旁的抱枕，求饶道：“哎哟你们这样我很难做人的。后面不是还有很多问题吗，问后面的啦。”

“你至少可以跟我们透露一点讯息吧。”小s不依不挠道，“最多我们答应你可以不说名字。”

“真的啊？”青峰半信半疑地问道。

“真的啦！我什么时候骗过你！”小s急切道，“快快快，先跟我透露一点讯息，是男生还是女生。”

青峰闻言转了转眼睛，似乎在戒备，但还是如实道：“男生。”

“男生！？”小s似乎对这个答案很惊讶，紧接着就像打了鸡血一样激动道，“是谁，家凯吗？”

“什么啦！不是说好不问名字的吗？”青峰一脸“我就知道你会这样”道，“家凯确实有我家钥匙，但他不知道我银行卡密码。”

“所以不是家凯？”小s看起来似乎更激动了，“你在圈内还有我们不知道的亲密男友吗？”

“喂喂喂，注意一下你的措辞好不好。”时刻警惕的青峰连忙纠正小s的暧昧用语道，“是男性朋友不是男友。”

“所以你这位男性朋友我们认识吗？”小s问道。

青峰抱着枕头犹豫地点了点头，似乎真的害怕小s猜出来是谁，然后一时嘴快把名字说出来。

“到底是谁啊。天啊我越来越好奇了。”小s已经被吊足了胃口，此刻巴不得立刻从青峰嘴里把这神秘人的名字给撬出来。

“青峰他有上过我们的节目吗？”康永哥在一旁帮问道。

“嗯……据我所知应该是没有上过这个节目。”青峰想了想道。

“那他上过我们之前的节目吗？”小s追问道。

青峰闻言抱紧了怀里的抱枕偷笑了一下，这样答案就很明显了，所以两人也没有继续追问下去。

“是台湾的艺人吗？”康永哥继续缩小范围道。

“哎哟你们到底要问到什么时候啦。”青峰显然已经开始有点招架不住了。

“看他这个反应应该就是了。”康永哥笑道。

青峰闻言翻了个白眼，似乎已经放弃挣扎地瘫在椅子上了。不过一旁的小s似乎还没有满足。

“可我还是没有头绪欸。”她说着看向身旁的康永哥，“你有吗？”

“嗯……”康永哥似乎有些意味深长地看着青峰笑了笑，那仿佛看穿了一切的眼神让青峰不得不举起怀里的抱枕躲避他的目光。康永哥见状轻笑了出声，决定还是先放过他道：“我心里可能有一个大致的人选范围。我觉得你心里应该也有吧。”他说着看向了小s。

“我真的没有欸。”小s道，“因为我知道的他的圈内好友几乎都是女生，男生那边我了解得比较少。我只能从理论上去推测会不会是音乐人这样。”

“我觉得青峰交友范围其实挺广的。”康永哥良心地替青峰打掩护道，“我们这一道题就先到这里吧，不然再问下去我觉得他可能会用那个抱枕扔你。”

康永哥偷笑着把话题支开，转身去看题板上还没被揭开的几道题目，似乎要准备问下一题。青峰见状大松一口气，却还是有些警惕地抱紧了怀里的抱枕，打醒十二分精神盯着两人。

“好，我们现在来看下一题。”康永哥说着把题板上的纸条撕下来，露出背后的题目，“说出一位最想合作却一直没机会合作的艺人。”

“我发现你们的题目都好心机哦。”青峰似乎终于觉察到了什么，微微抱怨道，“每一题都在问‘最’。你确定你们真的不是在挖坑给我跳吗？”

“我们也是为了收集情报给你准备惊喜啊。”小s哭笑不得道，“你为什么一定要把我们想得那么阴险呢。”

“没办法，阴影太重。”青峰笑道，“你们到底要给我什么惊喜啦，我不要可以吗？”

“为什么不要？”康永哥好奇道。

青峰缩了缩脑袋，小声道：“因为我觉得截至目前为止是惊吓比较多。”

“我们真的是很用心地在给你准备惊喜，你就信我们一次嘛。”小s劝道。

“好啦好啦，姑且信你们一次。”青峰安抚道。

“那我们来答一下这道题吧。”康永哥笑着把话题带回到正轨上道，“青峰有很想合作的艺人吗？”

似乎终于聊到比较不那么敏感的话题，青峰放松地斜靠在沙发的扶手上，答道：“蛮多的。比如我的偶像王菲啊，还有之前在录乐队时候认识的痛仰，都是我很想要合作的对象。”

“你跟王菲现在不是有广告上的合作了吗？”小s问道。

“是啦。但可能还是希望可以有音乐上的合作吧……不过我觉得蛮难的。”青峰说着微微有些惋惜地扁了扁嘴。

“所以你这一题的答案是王菲吗？”小s问道。

青峰看着问题犹豫了一下，歪头答道：“可以是。但其实我觉得我想合作的很多对象好像都不太可能。”

“比如痛仰吗？”康永哥见缝插针道。

“嗯。”青峰含糊道。

“其实我一直很好奇，跟乐队合作是不是会相对困难一些。”康永哥接着问道，“因为在我的认知里，乐队内部本身是一个很稳定的个体，外人是不是比较难插入其中。”

“我觉得要看情况。”青峰坐直了身体解释道，“不同的乐队情况不一样。”

“那像苏打绿呢？”小s问道。

“我觉得我们还蛮爱和别人合作的，可能就是爱玩吧。”青峰笑道。

“可是好像很少见你们和其他乐队合作。”康永哥道。

“我觉得乐队之间的合作好像都比较少见吧。”青峰下意识地为自己掩护道。

“确实，我也觉得。乐队和歌手之间的合作很常见，可是乐队之间感觉很少有交集。”康永哥道，“是因为人太多了吗？”

“有可能。”青峰戏说道，“不过我个人是觉得乐队之间的合作情况会相对复杂一些吧。可能就像康永哥你说的，乐队自身其实是一个相对稳定的生态圈，大家都很有默契，所以在外看来就像是一个个体。但它实际上并不是个体，所以当两个乐队碰撞在一起的时候，这两个生态圈的内部稳定就会被打破，然后一下子会从两个声音变成十几个声音。”

“所以说白了就是因为人太多。”小s简单粗暴道。

青峰闻言直接噗一声笑了出来，道：“对的，就是因为人太多。”

“不过青峰你现在不是单飞了吗，如果以个人的身份会不会有可能可以和你一直很想要合作的乐队合作？”康永哥问道。

“嗯……”青峰想着歪了歪头，道，“希望有机会吧。”

“那你有特别想要合作的乐队吗？”小s问道。

“像之前说的痛仰我就很想和他们合作，还有像旺福这样很多年的老朋友也会很想要一起合作。”青峰几乎不假思索道。

“除了他们呢？”小s问道，“就是有没有那种你觉得虽然你很想和他们合作但可能这辈子都没机会的那种。”

“哈？”青峰先是疑惑了一声，接着似乎意识到了什么而警惕地反问，“等一下，为什么我觉得你好像在暗示什么。”

“我没有啊。”小s立刻否认道，不过看起来更像是欲盖弥彰。

青峰十分怀疑地看着小s，但还是没有拆穿道：“有肯定是有的，不过那种确实就是完全没机会了，因为不在同一个时代。”

青峰的回答很聪明，也很巧妙，因而顺利地避开了两人可能的追问。但聊到现在，他也还是没有正面回答了康永哥之前回答的那个问题。所以不出意料的，在他们转到下一个问题之前，康永哥还是把问题又问了一遍。

“所以青峰你这一道题的答案是什么。”康永哥问道。

“你要想清楚再回答哦，因为如果这个人太离谱我们可能就办不到了。”小s在一旁搭腔道。

“什么意思，你们是要帮我圆梦吗？”青峰笑问，从他的语气来看他显然是不相信这件事情。

“说不定啊。”小s笑道。

“那就王菲好了。”青峰笑道。

“好，所以青峰最想合作的艺人是王菲小姐。”康永哥笑着总结道，“那我们来看下一题。”

感觉自己又险险躲过一劫的青峰暗自松了口气，但不知为何他总觉得后面还有很多的“陷阱”在等着他。希望只是自己想太多了。然而纵观前面被问过的所有问题，青峰确实觉得似乎有那么一个隐形的箭头在偷偷地指向某个人。

先是最喜欢的歌手。看似没有攻击力的一道题目，只要说出王菲就可以轻松过关，却被两人从女歌手引到了男歌手然后又引到乐队上。

接下来是最喜欢的一次现场演出。同样是看似没有攻击力的一道题，但两人又从最喜欢聊到了印象最深刻，最后还谈到了他人生中看的第一次现场表演上。

然后是圈内最要好的朋友。如果说之前青峰还没意识到什么，那在这一题被两人各种套话的时候，他终于觉察到有点不太对劲。

等到刚才那一题出现的时候。青峰心中的警铃已经停不下来了。或许是因为这两个人对他真的太熟悉和了解，以至于哪怕有些秘密他从不曾透露过，他们也能从一些蛛丝马迹中探寻到一二。所以这些看似寻常普通的问题，一旦到了他们两人这里，就会变成直击灵魂的拷问。

因此，即使直到目前为止，他始终没有透露任何一点与那人身份直接相关的线索信息，他也有种这个秘密很快就要守不住的感觉。

但如果可以，青峰还是私心地希望秘密可以永远是秘密。因为这个人对他来说既是朱砂痣又是白月光，他渴望得到他，却又惧怕得到之后的失去，所以一直小心翼翼地使他们之间的关系一直维持在暧昧的状态中。虽然这样很痛苦，却也比得到之后的失去，和不曾拥有过要好得多。如今这层关系在某种意义上已经成为他不可或缺的精神支柱之一，他真的不愿看到，也无法想象，这层关系被破坏的那一天。

思及此处，青峰的心情便不由得又一次紧张起来。他有些心不在焉地坐立不安着，既没有注意到康永哥已经问到了下一题，更没有注意到身边那个万恶的测谎仪又一次被启动。于是那突兀的警报吓得他整个人跳了起来，伴随着一声条件反射的脏话，青峰尴尬又羞恼地趴在抱枕上，巴不得用它闷死自己。

“怎么又来了啦！”青峰对着两人怒嗔，刚才真的是丢脸死了！！！！

“好啦，就最后两题啦，乖。”小s摆了摆手安抚道。

青峰一脸不情愿地看着两人，嫌弃又无奈道：“那快点问啦！”

“好暴躁的来宾。”康永哥见状忍不住笑道，闹得青峰也忍不住气笑了出声。

“还不都是因为你们，快点快点。”

“好，那我们来看下一题。”康永哥知道青峰刚才肯定没听见题目，便又念了一遍，“说出一个最近很想去的地方。”

青峰思索了半秒，道：“家里吧。”

小s闻言有些疑惑地看向青峰，问：“你没有想去旅游吗？”

“我之前休假的时候已经把想去的地方都转了一遍了。”青峰解释道，“现在的我最想去的地方大概就是，只要远离这个摄影棚还有这个机子，去哪里都可以。”

“所以你这一题的答案是？”康永哥似乎看出青峰真的有点紧张，便加快了问题的速度，不再为难他。

“家里吧。”青峰道。

“好，所以青峰最近很想去的地方是家里。”康永哥尽职地向观众们总结道。

这时，小s似乎想起了什么，好奇地插嘴问道：“说起来青峰你是不是很少请朋友去你家里玩。”

“因为我家很小。”青峰坦然道，“而且东西很多。塞不下那么多人。”

“所以你是从来不请朋友到家里的是吗？”小s问道。

“没那么夸张啦。”青峰答道，“偶尔三五知己聚在一起吃个火锅还是会的。”

“那你会留朋友在家里过夜吗？”

“基本不会。”青峰道，“因为我家只有一张床。”

“可是像你要外出的时候，助理一般不都会在你家过夜帮你收拾行李吗？”小s疑惑道。

“没有，他们一般是白天过来帮我收拾行李，第二天我们直接在公司或者机场见。”青峰道。

“我感觉你家好神秘哦。”小s突然感叹道。

青峰闻言无语道：“哪里神秘了，就真的只是单纯的太小了而已。”

“所以从来没有人在你家过过夜吗？”小s好奇道。

“就……偶尔会有吧……”青峰犹豫地思考着措辞，然而这时那该死的测谎仪又一次响了起来，扰得他莫名心虚起来，“唉我都怀疑这个机器是不是你们在后台操控的了，怎么不管我说什么都会响啊。”

“你不要心虚紧张嘛，这样它就不会有反应了。”

“我没有心虚紧张啊。”青峰话音刚落，那机子就又一次叫了起来，闹得他顿时一个白眼，只能破罐破摔道，“算了算了，下一题下一题！”

“我们居然把来宾逼得自暴自弃了。”康永哥忍不住笑道，同时撕开最后一道题目，“好，我们来看最后一题，说出最近的一个心愿。这道题应该很简单了吧？”

“这个答案可以参照我最近的微博，就是希望这次新专辑的主打歌《太空人》可以被更多人听到，也希望听到的人可以喜欢这首歌。”终于找到一道题可以无悬念安全作答的青峰几乎是脱口而出地对着镜头笑道，同时还不忘晃一晃手里的新专辑卖卖广告。

“好，那我们今天的心跳惊喜到这里可以先告一段落，麻烦工作人员来把测谎仪收下去吧。”

听到这句话的青峰顿时如释重负，连忙“躺平”任由工作 人员把机器拆下。而这时康永哥也整理好了今天所有问题的答案，准备做总结了。

“为了给我们的好朋友青峰准备一份惊喜礼物，我和s特意准备了五个问题来搜集情报，为了确保情报的真实性，我们还特别准备了测谎仪。从刚才的录制现场来看，我们觉得效果应该很不错。所以接下来就让我们看一下收集回来的情报具体都包括哪些。”

青峰坐在沙发上，斜靠着扶手，也有些好奇地托着腮看着二人。因为说实话刚才那一个多小时里他几乎全程被测谎仪折磨得精神恍惚，所以到底此刻已经有些记忆模糊想不起来自己都具体说过些什么了，只希望不要有什么不该说的话被两人记录下来了吧。

“首先是第一题，请说出一位最喜欢的歌手。那根据刚才的回答，青峰最喜欢的女歌手是王菲小姐，因为是偶像；最喜欢的男歌手是陈奕迅，因为最近比较常听他的歌；然后最喜欢的乐队是旺福，因为是很多年的好朋友而且只要听他们的歌就会很开心。”

见没有出现让自己感到紧张的答案出现后，青峰十分轻松地点头表示同意。

“接下来是第二题，请说出最喜欢的一场演出。青峰给出的回答是，每一场都很喜欢。然后印象最深刻的是追星成功的那一场Tori Amos的表演。顺带一提，青峰看的第一场现场演出是野台开唱。”

听到“野台开唱”四个字的时候青峰心里小小地紧张了一下，他这才想起来刚才两人是如何追问他各种细节，以及自己如何差一点就要说漏嘴。好在这场演出实在是年代久远，所以一句“记不清”就足以拯救他。但青峰心里明白，这一场演出对于他来说有多么重要，是它在他心里画出了梦最初的朦胧的模样，也是它带着那人走进了他的世界，在他心里落地生根。

“第三题是圈内最要好的朋友。据青峰的回答，是台湾一名不便透露姓名的神秘男艺人，此人貌似还拥有青峰家里的钥匙并知晓他的银行卡密码。”

“等一下，你这话怎么听起来怪怪的。”青峰有些无奈地笑道。

“那你要纠正我吗？”康永哥反问。

青峰犹豫了一下，觉得好像不管怎么说都怪怪的，便放弃挣扎直接跳到下一题去了。

“下一题是最想合作的艺人，青峰的回答是王菲小姐。”

难得又是一道没毛病的答案，青峰情不自禁地点头附和。

“接下来是最近很想去的地方，青峰的回答是家里。”

青峰闻言皱了皱眉，忍不住吐槽自己道：“为什么突然有种画风突变的感觉。”

“最后一题是最近的心愿，希望新专辑的主打歌《太空人》可以被更多人听到，也希望听到的人可以喜欢这首歌。”

“对。”青峰点头道。

“以上就是我们搜集到的有关吴青峰先生的惊喜礼物情报。不过怎么说呢，我觉得这些答案组合出来的礼物可能会有点奇妙。”康永哥说着忍不住看向题板上的某几个答案，一旁的小s也忍不住点头附和。

“就比如这个‘家里’，感觉它不管是跟神秘男艺人还是王菲放在一起都怪怪的。”

青峰虽然早就猜到他们会这样吐槽，但在实际听到之后还是忍不住笑着尴尬地别过了脸去。

“这样吧，我们先来画一下关键词好了。第一题的关键词s你觉得是什么。”康永哥看着小s问道，坐在一旁的青峰则紧张又好奇地看着他们。

“嗯……”小s认真地看了一眼题板，然后用马克笔圈出了三个字，“我觉得是‘最喜欢’吧。”

“好，那第一题的关键词就是‘最喜欢’。第二题的话我看看……”康永哥若有所思地看着题板，然后比了比某处，道，“我觉得‘追星成功’和‘第一次’都可以。”

“那就‘第一次’吧。”小s几乎是立刻笑道。

青峰见状忍不住吐槽道：“徐熙娣你又在想什么乱七八糟的东西。”

“我们在很用心地帮你准备礼物欸，你能不能不要吵。”小s一脸傲娇道。青峰无奈地看着她，也只好宠溺地随她去了。

“第三题不用说肯定是‘神秘男艺人’啊。”小s毫不犹豫道。

青峰逐渐开始强颜欢笑，看着这些被选出来的关键词，一种微妙的不安渐渐地在他心里生起，然而他却无能为力。

“第四题我觉得可以是‘合作’。”

“欸你们是不是太明显了一点，为什么不能是‘好友’和‘王菲’啊。”青峰渐渐有些坐不住地吐槽道。

“因为这样大家都知道礼物是什么了，就不算惊喜了啊。”小s回道，“好啦你就乖乖坐着吧，啊。”小s随意地安抚了一下青峰后就把注意力再度放在题板上，“第五题就只能是‘家里’了。”

“那最后一题就是‘太空人’吧。”康永哥道，“所以我们要准备的惊喜礼物大概就是，‘青峰’和‘最喜欢’的‘神秘男艺人’的‘第一次’‘合作’，地点在‘家里’，内容是‘太空人’。”

“最喜欢的神秘男艺人是什么鬼啦。”青峰哭笑不得道。

“你可以理解为是最喜欢的神秘男歌手啊。为什么一定要想歪呢。”小s一脸义正严辞道。

“好好好，都怪我。”青峰无力招架道，“不过你们真的要弄这个吗？”

“当然啊，节目都播出去了还能有假的吗。”小s道，“各位观众朋友们可以一起期待一下，我们会在下一期的节目中揭晓青峰的神秘惊喜。”

“真的假的啦……”

“本次节目就到这里，感谢您的观看。”

“你们真的要去我家拍吗？”

随着灯光的逐渐暗下，青峰最后的一句话并没有被完整地录下来，但在场的人都听得非常清楚，但制作单位为了保证惊喜度，还是没有向青峰透露太多，只说了会在拍摄前一周跟他预约时间。

就这样，青峰怀着一颗紧张好奇期待又忐忑的心等了半个多月，就在他以为摄影组可能只是闹着玩的时候，终于接到了制作单位的消息：拍摄将会在三天后进行，时间定在早上八点开始，男艺人的身份依然保密，只知道是一位歌手。

青峰看着这说了跟没说没什么区别的通知，实在是忍不住地轮番去找小s和康永哥打听情报，然而得到的回答都是一模一样的“不知道，不能说，放心吧，不会坑你的”。

青峰无语至极，并不是他信不过两位好朋友，实在是他年纪有点大，害怕惊喜过度变成惊吓就不好了。于是他又让自己的团队用尽一切办法去打听业内其他歌手们的近期行踪，看能不能找到什么蛛丝马迹。但同样，得到的结果还是一片空白。

这保密工作也做得太好了吧！？青峰无力地在心里抓狂道。他甚至沦落到去微博偷窥各大粉丝号搜索线索，但愣是一点儿消息都没有。无奈，他只能耐着性子眼巴巴地等到录制那天。

因为要做准备工作，摄制组的人一大早就来到他家里准备。但考虑到这里毕竟是私人住宅，制作单位相当良心地只派了两位摄影师和收音师过来，并且承诺只在客厅的一部分空间里进行拍摄，绝对不泄漏其他个人信息。

青峰信得过他们的专业，加上现场还有他自己团队的人在协调，所以他并没有太担心和在意拍摄的事情，而是从六点起就一直紧张地盯着自己家门，仿佛下一秒就会有个食人怪从门后冲出来。

负责给他上妆的兔姨光是看着就觉得他很累，但劝又劝不动，就只好随着他去了。好在，在七点刚过的时候，摄制组的人终于接到了神秘嘉宾已经到达的消息。顿时所有的人都打醒了十二分精神，青峰更是差点一个条件反射就要去门口守着了。

“来，开机！青峰跟镜头打个招呼吧。”

“观众朋友们大家好，我是吴青峰，欢迎收看今天的节目。”青峰尽可能地放松心情笑道，然而他似乎真的紧张过了头，脸整个都是绷的，“不要问我为什么小s和康永哥不在，我现在一点都不想见到他们。因为托他们两个的福，我现在十分忐忑地在这里等待着我的惊喜。我大概已经快二十年没有这么紧张过了，我觉得这个惊喜马上就要变成惊吓了。”

青峰大脑一片空白地对着镜头自言自语，虽然他看起来是在注视着镜头，但实际上他的目光全是虚焦的，而且他的语速很显然越说越快，节奏也不对，听得一旁的工作人员都不由得捏了把冷汗，真怕他待会撑不下去。

“……据说现在神秘嘉宾正在上楼的路上，我想应该——啊！”青峰话说到一半就听到了敲门声，吓得他顿时噤了声，同时快步走到门边屏气凝神。

一旁的工作人员也都跟着安静了下来，然而三秒过后，他们发现青峰还站在那里一动不动。

？？？？你倒是开门啊？

“哦，现在应该开门是吧。可我是不是应该先打听一下神秘嘉宾的身份。啊，不用吗？直接开门？那万一门外的人不是神秘嘉宾怎么办——哦你们外面还有一机在拍是吧。所以真的不能跟我透露一下他是谁吗？让我自己看？好吧……”被拒绝的青峰有些委屈地扁了扁嘴，深呼吸一口气后终于把手放在了门上。

米棕色的木门被青峰小心翼翼地拉开了一条缝，只见他警惕又紧张地露出小半边脸瞄向地面，然后慢慢地顺着那双黑色的靴子往上看。当他的视线捕捉到一抹白的时候，他突然缩回房间关上了门，一脸震惊地看向了工作人员。

然而一旁的工作人员似乎比他更震惊，以及懵逼。当然，同样懵逼的还有突然吃了闭门羹的神秘嘉宾。

“这是……不欢迎我的意思吗？”神秘嘉宾似乎也没料到这个局面，一时有点疑惑地看着镜头道。

而此时，房间里的青峰正在努力消化刚才得知的那个事实。他似乎正在说服自己外面那人不是他以为的那个人，但努力了半天，他发现一切都只是自己的妄想。

“天啊……”终于，不得不接受事实的青峰认命地再度开门，捂着嘴不敢置信地看向门边的人。

“嗨，青峰。”

“学长好。”

青峰的声音明显激动得有些颤抖，甚至一直到两人在桌后坐好准备正式开始节目时，青峰都没能平静下来。

然而这真的不能怪他，因为他从头到尾都没在节目上提起过阿信，自然没有想过s和康永哥会把阿信找过来。可现在，这个人却出现在这里，顶着“他最喜欢的神秘男艺人”的头衔，作为神秘嘉宾出现在他家里。青峰是真的慌了，他不知道s和康永哥是不是发现了什么，所以才找的阿信，他也不知道阿信此刻究竟是抱着一种什么样的心情来上节目的——他到底知不知道这期节目是做什么的，他是真心想来上节目的还是碍于情面不好拒绝的，还有他到底是以什么身份来上这个节目的？

太多没有答案的问题堆积在青峰心里，导致他逐渐失去思考的能力。眼看说出口的话要开始语无伦次，青峰紧张地只想赶紧停下来躲起来冷静一会儿，可他的身体已经不受他的控制了。

“你好像很紧张欸。”这时，一个善意的打断拯救了他。阿信笑着看向青峰，自然得像是完全无视了围在身边的所有人事物，自然得就像是在自己家里一样。

青峰看着他，有些佩服，又有些自卑。不愿在他面前露出难堪一面的想法使得他尽可能地振作起来，以最快速度调整好自己。

“因为我不太擅长主持。”青峰找了个漂亮的借口搪塞道，“而且因为我真的没想过神秘嘉宾会是你，所以我现在有点过度惊喜，基本上处于一种分不清梦境跟现实的状态中。”

“我刚刚在外面看到你关门的时候吓了一跳，以为你不欢迎我。”阿信开玩笑道。

“我没有，我真的没有，我只是单纯地吓到了而已。”青峰有些着急地解释道。

“那要不要唱首歌冷静一下。”阿信提议道。

“可是听你唱歌我可能会更激动。”青峰下意识道。

“那你唱我听怎么样。”

“你想听什么？”青峰认真地问道，一时间似乎已经忘了自己在录节目。而阿信也真的思考了一番后报出了歌名，于是青峰就直接在镜头前清唱了起来。

阿信微笑着听着，然后拿起摄制组预先准备好的吉他弹起了伴奏，顺带唱起了和音。这时青峰才发现桌子旁不知何时多了把吉他，不由得懊悔自己的粗心。如果早一些发现的话，说不定他就能——算了，就算看到吉他他也不会猜到会是他的。

轻柔的一曲结束后，青峰确实冷静了不少。于是在工作人员的提示下，两人终于正式进入了今天的主题。按照上一期节目的指示，他们要在今天完成第一次合作，合唱《太空人》。所以在此之前，两人首先要对歌曲进行重新编曲，然后编写新的和音，最后完成合唱。

只是这些专业的创作过程在单独呈现的时候肯定会有些无聊，所以两人其实都提早做好了功课，在录制现场只是做最后的调整。这样他们就能在工作的空档抽出时间来回答摄制组的提问，无形中相当于做了个小型访问。

访问的一开始，是从阿信的题目开始的。

“阿信有看我们上一期的节目吗？”

被问话的时候阿信正在哼唱着新编的和音，但在听到问题后还是立刻答道：“有啊。我每一期节目都有看。我觉得上一期是截至目前为止最有趣的一期。”

“你真的这么觉得吗？”青峰闻言忍不住插话道，那语气听着似乎有那么一点点幽怨。

“我觉得那个测谎仪好像还蛮好玩的。”阿信笑道，“不过在节目上被测确实有一点惨。”

“简直惨无人道好吧！”青峰忍不住抱怨道。

“那青峰今天见到阿信有觉得被治愈了吗？”

“只能说算你们有良心。”青峰有些赌气道。

“两位平时私下有来往吗？”

“偶尔会一起吃饭。”阿信回道。

“不过最近好像比较少见。”青峰补充道。

“最近你比较忙。”阿信笑道。

“你也不闲好吗。”青峰回道。

“感觉两位关系其实很好嘛。”

“我们认识快二十年了吧？”阿信想了想道。

“原来认识这么久了吗？”

“因为以前在附中的时候我经常被馨仪领着在吉他社混，然后阿信学长那时候时不时就会回来学校做演出，所以就认识了。”青峰解释道。

“那阿信知道青峰的那位圈内神秘好友是谁吗？”

“怎么突然问到这里啊？”青峰突然有些急切地打断道。

“嗯……”阿信想了想，然后有些神秘地笑道，“我好像知道是谁，但我不能说。”

“你们别学某两个人总问些八卦，要学会问点有技术含量的问题。”青峰一脸嫌弃地对镜头后的工作人员道。

“青峰这次的新专辑听闻请了圈内一些神秘好友来合作，里面有阿信吗？”

“想知道啊？想知道就去买专辑，各大唱片行有售哦！”青峰说着对镜头俏皮地眨了下眼。

“阿信有预购青峰的新专辑吗？”

“有啊。而且我这里还有一张他送的专辑。”仿佛在炫耀一般，阿信对着镜头笑了笑道。

“阿信有最喜欢里面那一首歌吗？”

“每一首都喜欢。”阿信回道，“不过因为现在在做《太空人》，所以现在比较喜欢《太空人》。”

“学长你好会说话哦！”被宣传了一波又被捧了一波的青峰开心道。

“那学弟要不要考虑一下怎么报答我。”阿信半开玩笑地笑道。

“我可以写歌送你，只要你不嫌弃。”青峰道。

“两位这是要敲定下一次的合作了吗？”

“其实我们一直都很想合作。”阿信答道，“不过一直没有机会。所以其实蛮感谢节目组给我这次机会的。”

“之前媒体一直在报道五月天和苏打绿王不见王，多少有点引战的意思，所以两个团一直没有合作是在一定程度上为了避嫌吗？”

“我们没有避险啊。”两人几乎是异口同声道。

“主要是因为没有合适机会。”阿信接着补充道。

“这是不是说其实还是可以期待一下两团在以后会有合作的可能性？”

“当然可以。我自己就一直很期待。”阿信笑道。

“我觉得我们可以把这件事提上日程。”青峰提议道。

语毕两人都不约而同地相视一笑。这时，合唱的练习两人都已经准备好，于是现场也慢慢地进入了待机状态，摄像头安静地对准了两人开始摄制。

只是在这一刻，坐在键盘前的青峰突然听到了过重的心跳声，仿佛刚才那好不容易才在聊天中舒缓了一些的心情又变得紧张起来。他努力地深呼吸着调整自己的情绪，然而琴声响起的那一刻，他略微颤抖的手指还是出卖了他。但当他渐渐进入了歌曲的情绪后，又听到阿信温柔磁性的嗓音在一旁徐徐唱来，这紧张的心情又奇妙地消失。他唱着唱着便忍不住想看看身边的人，尤其在那一句“是我们曾经明灭的爱情”时，一瞬的悸动让他甚至忍不住喉咙颤了颤。

“或许我们会再相遇，当你鼓起勇气飞行。”

低沉的男声衬托着他的较为明亮的嗓音。一直到尾音结束在安静中，青峰都仿佛有些不敢相信，无法回神，他真的和阿信一起唱起了这首歌。若不是阿信突然的发言，他或许还会这样一直沉浸在刚才的隐约中，久久不能自拔。

没想到自己的节目到最后还是要频频依靠阿信来替他救场，本以为自己已经成熟了的青峰忍不住感到了一丝低落。他发现自己总是这个样子，在自己太在意的人面前，总是会不由自主地紧张和无措，越是想要好好表现，越是容易出现毛病。可他明明不想当个总让别人去担心和照顾的人，为什么他就不能再争气一点呢。

一直到节目录制结束，工作人员都各自离去，青峰还是有些没回神地垂着头坐在沙发上。把人们送走后回头的阿信眨了下眼睛，宠溺地笑着给他倒了杯热水走到人面前蹲下送到他面前。那一刻更觉得自己像个孩子的青峰连忙夺过水杯整个人缩起来躲在沙发上，似乎有些抱怨地瞪了阿信一眼，可一张嘴那语气却更像在撒娇。

“你到底怎么会答应他们啦。”

“你不开心？”

“那倒不是啦。”

“他们说这是给你准备的惊喜，想让你开心。我其实也挺意外他们怎么会找到我的，不过我也想让你开心，所以我就来了。”

青峰本来还扁着嘴，可一听到男人最后那句话就忍不住笑了。

“谢谢学长。”男人总是这么的温柔，让他不由自主地想沉溺在其中。即使他明知道这份温柔并不专属于自己。

“小学弟，你是不是又在胡思乱想了？”

“谁胡思乱想了。你才胡思乱想。”

阿信有些忍俊不禁地笑了出声，青峰那刻在骨子里的倔强和骄傲总是让他觉得可爱又敬佩，可有的时候却也会有些心疼。但心疼不是因为觉得他脆弱或是不够坚强，相反正是因为他太过坚韧。所以有时他真希望青峰可以试着放纵自己的脆弱，至少在自己面前，不用再绷着。

“！？”突然被抱住的青峰有些意外地僵了一下身体，他似乎不敢相信地下了眨眼睛，又在认清事实后有些忍不住地想往男人怀里靠过去。

阿信笑着摸了摸他的头发，低头轻吻了一下他的发心。

“相信学长，学长一直都在。”

那一刻青峰忽然觉得自己鼻子有点酸。他抬头看着阿信的脸，不知哪里来的冲动和勇气忽然凑上前去碰了碰他的嘴唇。这一个吻很轻而且很快，甚至可以说都没有一点实际的感觉，仿佛只是一瞬的错觉。

但他们都知道不是。

阿信捧着青峰脸低头蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，轻轻闭上的双眼带着双唇回应般贴上了他的嘴唇。一时两人都屏住了呼吸，就好像时间在一刻停止了流动。他们安静地相依着相吻，没有任何多余的动作却足以诉说所有的情感。终于分开时他们都有些呼吸急促，不断起伏的胸口中快速跳动着的心脏仿佛获得了一次新生。

那一刻，青峰觉得自己写下的那个故事也许对这一刻的他来说，结局又多了一个不同的可能性。

他们也许真的会相爱，只要他们鼓起勇气去表达。

完。


End file.
